1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of funnels and the like, and is particularly directed to funnels for utilization with oils or other fluids wherein substances which tend to form or collect dust and the like are dispensed. It is even more particularly directed to such a funnel wherein any elongated spout is provided with facilities for capping and closing the end of the funnel and spout in such manner that they cannot be contaminated nor contaminate other articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a great deal of prior art in the field of dispensing means for various fluids, and particularly means wherein fluids are transferred from one container to another location by the utilization of various intermediate devices, including funnels. For example, I am familiar with such prior art as U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,461; U.S. Pat. No. 1,123,361; U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,456; U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,111; U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,652; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,179,400.
While the prior art together with the commonly known funnels which have been in existence in the public domain many years some of which have an elongated nozzle, the present application is unique in the combination providing a cap cooperative with a funnel which in turn is cooperative with a container, and wherein the cap may alternately be attached, or removably attached to the flexible spout or to the funnel as optionally may be desired.